Didn't Expect to See You
by justwriting95
Summary: Edward was hunting when he met Bella. Instead of killing her, he chose to kidnapped her. Bella has a secret, a secret that Edward thinks might be useful for him. Who is Bella? Would they fall in love with each other?
1. Prologue

_Summary : Edward was hunting when he met Bella. Instead of killing her, he chose to kidnapped her. Bella had a secret that Edward thinks might be useful for him. Who is Bella? Would they fall in love with each other? Or Edward would kill her when she wasn't useful anymore?_

_Disclaimer : I don't own the characters, I'm only playing with Stephenie Meyer's characters_

**Didn't Expect to See You**

Prologue

I didn't expect to see him nor to love him. Nothing made sense, but it happened. My heart was his. Love was beyond what did I think it is. It was indescribable, it made me felt wanted and worth for someone and it made me happy when we were together and made me fell pain and empty if weren't together. Although it was hard to admit it at the first time, love had changed our lives.

I used to be a lonely person and he used to be obbsesed with his revenge. It was our past and we have determined not to dwell in it anymore.

I knew what he had done to me and I should hate him. I used to hate him, but it changed. We had to move on and build our live together. I believed if we were together we could survive.

I had forgiven him. Forgiveness caused our happiness and his love words healed me.

What should I say to him ? His question made me shocked. Yes or no? Was I sure about that? I love him, but... what if he just use me? Then I looked at his eyes, he looked serious and honest. The sincerity was emitted from his gorgeous eyes. He was waiting me to give him my answer. I could say that he was nervous. I took a deep breath.

"Yes, Edward." He smiled and dazed me. He was the most gorgeous creature that I had ever met.

His lips met mine. I loved and would never get tired of kissing him and fell his cold lips against mine. The kiss was so sweet and loving.

"Thank you!" he said.

"You're welcome". I replied and smiled.

We hugged, I was so happy and my tears coming down from my eyes and made my cheeks wet. He wiped my tears away. What was bad at the beginning not always ended badly and love could turn around even the worst situation.

AN : Please review and let me know what do you think. ^_^


	2. Chapter 1 : First Time We Met

_Disclaimer : I don't own the characters, I'm only playing with Stephenie Meyer's characters_

**Didn't Expect to See You**

_Chapter 1_

_Bella POV_

It was Friday, like what I've decided after school I was going to go to my favorite place...alone. I was always alone, I didn't have any friends. My parents weren't with me here, in Forks. I didn't really know what was their reason to sent me here. I have packed everything that I needed and ready to go.

I walked to the forest, there was a beautiful meadow. I loved this meadow. It was so peaceful and I could do my hobby here. I loved taking picture. I sat down on the ground and looked around. Lots of beautiful flowers were growing here. They had good smell and beautiful color. I picked one red flower. I thought it was nice if someone gave me flower. I took a deep breathe and felt the fresh air. I saw deers near the small river, I took a camera in my bag.

I walked slowly toward the deers,then I took a picture of them, but then they ran away. I was walking deeper into the forest when I heard something. I saw a deer was running from something, its face looked scared. My eyes followed that deer, I was curious of what was it running from, then I turned back and there was a man appeared. His skin was pale , his eyes were black, eager for something, his hair looked messy and bronze. His face looked gorgeous and dangerous at the same time.

With inhuman speed he was now stood next to me. He opened his mouth, I could see his sharp teeth. And now I could fell his breathe on my neck. My heart beat faster and faster.

I was stunned by his action. But suddenly he stopped and looked at my eyes. I was really afraid, no one ever intimidated me like this. Then I heard a sound from my head. _Run,Bella! Run! Why are you still here? You're in danger! _Should I use my special ability? Who was he? I tried to ran but he grabbed my hand. What did he want from me? He smiled at me,but I didn't like that smile. It made him looked more dangerous. I couldn't smile back to him.

AN :Dun...Dun...Dun. Thank you very much for the review and for those who added my story as your favorite. I can't promise that the next chapter will be posted soon,but I promise the next chapter will be longer (much longer!). Also, I'm sorry if there are some mistakes in spelling or grammar in this story. Please review and tell me what do you think!


	3. Chapter 2 : Not a Nice Introduction

_Disclaimer : I don't own the characters, I'm only playing with Stephenie Meyer's characters. No copyright infringements was intended. _

**Didn't Expect to See You**

_Chapter 2_

I stood there...still,my eyes couldn't catch his movement. I knew exactly what I saw, a second ago I saw him in front of me...approaching me. No,it was just a tree now. I turned around...searching for his figure. Nothing... He was no where. How could he move that fast?

I wasn't stupid, I was positive that he still here...somewhere. _Bella, relax. Whoever he is,there's no way he could hurt you. I have what it takes to protect yourself. _I assured myself (well,yeah,but I couldn't 100% sure about that). I had waited for him for minutes,but he hadn't showed up. Maybe he had gone. While I was walking back to meadow I felt something hard hit the back of my head. Suddenly I felt dizzy and everything went blur and finally went black.

I didn't know how long I was unconscious or what happened. All that I knew was, I was laying on a huge bed and I was alone when I woke up. _Crap! My head! _I tried to sit up although my head felt like exploding. I just noticed that I was in a spacious bedroom. _Who brought me here? _Then the face of the stranger that I met before flashed in my mind. He must had taken me here I peeked outside through a window and saw an unexpected view. The stranger sunk his teeth into a deer's neck and suck its blood like he never drank, he really did enjoy it. I could even hear his moan. _Poor deer... and poor me._ My heart was beating faster and I felt dizzy. It was obvious that I was in a trouble-big trouble. Vampire? Well, I was fond watching vampires movies but being in that situation was beyond my imagination.

I walk toward the door,intended to open it but before I touched the door knob,it had been opened. I held my breath as I cocked my head and saw him standing right in front of me. It was hard to believe that he was the man that had ripped flesh and drunk blood from the deer. His black T-shirt was clean as well as his angelic face. I was stunned and didn't know what to do. Then he shattered the silence with a very confusing and silly question (that made my hands were itched to slap him).

"Thirsty?" he asked with a huge smirk a his face._ Thirsty? _I had no idea why he asked me that question. Fury coursed through my blood.

"Why did you take me here?" I blurted. He looked shocked,but quickly recovered.

"Calm down,girl." _Calm down? How could he say that ? Wake up in stranger's bedroom, __who doesn't freak out ?_

"I got bottles of wine or beer or even coke. I'm sure that we have to introduce each other more properly. But it looks like you're comfortable in my bedroom. " He continued and winked at me.

_Wink! What is he planning on me? _It's very bizarre and confusing. I got a long list consist of thousands of questions for him, and I couldn't wait to attack him with those questions. He stepped away from the room. I needed answers. I tugged his forearm. His forearm was so cold-like ice and hard-like stone yet smooth-like silk. He turned his face to me, and I gave my best murderous glare. As soon as our gazes met, I just realized that he had the most beautiful and scary eyes, they were red blood. I thought it was funny, I was suppose to be scared by those eyes, but I wasn't. Noticing that I was just froze-didn't say anything, he asked me "What's wrong?" His face was ruining my effort to not look weak and vulnerable. Why did he has to be sooo gorgeous?

I could feel my face warmer and reddened in embarrassment. _Damned the blush! I hate it!_ It felt like your body was betraying you.

"Hello? Are you still there?" He said and waving his hand in front of my face. His question pulled me back to the reality.

_What am I going to say? Oh,yeah I remember now._

"Who are you? What do you want from me? Why did you take me here? I think it's a good intention if you're planning to let me go." I was amazed I could say such a long sentence like an express train. _Gimme a break...I need to breathe. _

He took a step closer to me. We were so close, close enough so that I could smell his fragrant scent. His scent was so unique, unlike other perfumes.

"Okay...okay. I get it! Could you let me explain?" He said, a little irritated.

"Go ahead."

"First my name is Edward Cullen. It's all that I can tell for now. The rest of your questions save them for later." He said.

_Huh? Save them for later? Why?_

"Why?" God,I hoped I look confidant, so hopefully he wouldn't think I was vulnerable and frail.

He sighed and pulled me out of the room as he said "Come on!"

He led us to the dining room. Like what I'd guessed this house was enormous,it had one than floor (three floors, I thought). The house was a perfect blend between modern style and old style. As soon as we were in the dining room,he finally released my hand.

"Sit down." I complied without thinking. I watched him took a bottle of wine from the refrigerator and poured it into the glasses.

After that he pulled out a chair across me and sat down.

"We're going to make a deal. But why don't we take slowly and enjoy the wine. I know you fell overwhelmed right now. Then we can talk about it afterwards." He gave a smirk! He really was so confusing.

"Deal? What kind of deal?" I asked curiously. Yeah, I was always curious, it's my nature. I couldn't resist to ask if I didn't get the whole information.

"The wine?" _Is the wine poisoned? _

He frowned because I didn't drink it. As if he knew what I was thinking, he took a sip of wine from my glass. I waited for the reaction...nothing, the wine was not poisoned.

"Satisfied ?"

"Yes" _Not really, you're vampire. Sure you're not effected. _Eventually, I drank it slowly and reluctantly.

When my glass was empty, I placed it on the table, a second later it was gone and came back with fully refilled . Apparently, Edward liked to show off or trying to intimidate me. I scowled at him.

"What? I was helping you to refill your drink." He peered at me. Honestly, I didn't like it. It's creepy. I had to distract him.

"Why didn't you ask my name?" I hoped that it was good enough to distract him.

"It's not necessary. I've known your name. Isabella Swan, isn't it?" he replied.

_How did he know my name?_

"So,Isabella. Let's get down to the business. But first, I want to tell you that you have no choice here..."

Hearing that I had no choice, I cut his words.

"Excuse me. You brought me here with an **inappropriate way **and told me I have no choice! Who are you so you can say stuff like that? **You can't keep me against my will!**" I was so proud of myself because I could say something like that firmly.

"Don't interrupt me while I'm talking!" He yelled at me. His eyes darkened and he was obviously angry with me.

"You have to comply my commands, because since now I'm your master.  
" His statement shocked me.

_My master? _This man really had no idea who he was talking to. He had showed me hi "super abilities", and now I thought I had to introduce "properly" myself to him.

I tried to concentrate then stared at him. _This will be interesting._ I imaged he was tortured...whipped...many bones were broke. That was enough to taught him a lesson. While I was mentally torturing him, the room was full of screams and moans of pain.

"You're not my master! No one is my master!"

Suddenly, those screams and moans stopped. _No! I'm not finished yet!_ I glanced at Edward, I saw him stood up and smirked.

"You're good, but I'm the best. You caught me off guard and I assure you that it won't happened anymore. "

"You're an arrogant bloodsucker bastard!"

I did it again... _Wait,there must be something wrong. I got no reaction from Edward. _I was panic,my hands and forehead were sweating.

"What's wrong with you,baby?" he said playfully.

"You're so lucky to have a precious gift while you're human. You'd better use it for good and using it against me is not a good idea. I have a shield that can resist your ability, so you can't fight me off and I'm a vampire. Well, I think you already know that part." He glared at me and took a step towards me. It was the first time I felt afraid of him. There's no way to run away from him.

"With helping me, you can save your life. So what do you think?"

AN :

I apologize for the delay. The school comes first,right? I'm sorry for the grammar errors (I don't have a beta reader). If you would like to be my beta reader, please email me (you can see my email address on my profile). Don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 3 : Your Friends

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm only playing with Stephenie Meyer's characters. No copyright infringements were intended. _

_AN : Sorry for keeping you waiting...:( Here's the 3rd chapter. I have to admit that I can't update frequently,so I suggest you to put this story on alert. Hope you like it and please review. _

**Didn't Expect to See You**

Previously:

"You're so lucky to have a precious gift while you're human. You'd better use it for good and using it against me is not a good idea. I have a shield that can resist your ability, so you can't fight me off and I'm a vampire. Well, I think you already know that part." He glared at me and took a step towards me. It was the first time I felt afraid of him. There's no way to run away from him.

"With helping me, you can save your life. So what do you think?"

_Chapter 3: Your friends_

_BPOV_

I had to say yes or die. I chose to say yes, I'd rather alive but help him than die in his hand. Not that I gave up, I was peeking the possibility to get away from Edward. His jaw was tense, his lips were from a tight line, his expression was cold, waiting for my answer.

"Hmmm... Ye..yes. I will help you,but you have to keep your promise." Yeah,I sounded like loser... but what else could I do? His eyes were shining and he was smiling in satisfaction. I could tell that he was very happy and satisfied.

"Don't worry,you can keep my word." He did that stupid smirk again.

"Edward, what do you want me to do? You said I have to help you."

"I want you to help me to attack a group of vampires." I frown. How could I fight them?

"How?" I tried to sound cool, but inside I was worried.

"I've arrange that with Jasper and Emmet." From the way he speaking, he was so certain and confidant with his plan.

Who were Jasper and Emmet? Ah,it's not that important. The most important thing was how I can get away from Edward. I couldn't just give in,I did not want to spend my life doing what this vampire tell me to. I had my own will. I really hated when someone tells me what to do.

I was wondering what it would be like...like living in hell for sure. I suddenly thought of my parents,Charlie and Renee. If I escaped and Edward found out about them, he would use them to get to me. Just thinking like that, it made me terrified. My parents and I were not close like most of parents and children, I was disappointed at both of them. My mom for divorcing my father. My father because he couldn't keep us together as a family. However, deep in my heart I cared for them, they were my parents after all. Then, I heard Edward groaned.

"Don't ever think to defy or ran away from me even for a second." Edward warned me. _Can he read my mind? I hope not..._

"I know! I've told me thousand times." I rolled my eyes. I wasn't a dumb who needed to be told many times.

"Hi,Edward!" greeted a woman. She had short black hair and she was very short. How the hell did she get in here? Who was she? Edward's friend? Hardly,as if there was someone who wanted to befriend with him.

"Alice,can't you knock the door or call me and then you come in?" Said Edward with a sigh.

"You never lock your door,why would I knock on your door? Oh,Bella Hi! Nice to meet you!" said Alice. _Wow! Is s_he a _psychic or something? She knows my name! Yeah,she must be a psychic._

"Hi...?" I said hesitantly and sounded more like question.

"Alice!" Edward said sternly

"Right,where are my manners? I'm Alice,Edward's half sister." She walked closer toward me and she extended her hand. We shook hands, I thought Alice was weird. Edward looked into my eyes and it looked could kill. _What the hell is wrong with him? I didn't do anything wrong..._

"Edward, the others will arrive shortly, they got what you want. Thanks to Jasper's brilliant plan and his ability it was done well. You owe us this time,you know." Edward just nodded and said "Alright,I do owe you. Thanks,sis. I guess Jasper dazzled you again and you never get tired praising and complimenting him."

"Whatever,Edward" Alice rolled her eyes.

Not long after Alice's arrival,there were 5 vampires got in to Edward's house. I guessed when you were a vampire, you don't have to bother with politeness,manners,norms,etc.

All of them were much more handsome and beautiful than the normal humans. One of the vampire guys was pretty tall, had red eyes, blond hair. Behind him, there was a very big and muscular vampire, he also had red eyes like everyone in this house (except me) and black curly hair. The other guy was lean and his hair was brown. They were dragging a female vampire. I couldn't find a proper word to describe her. They'd tormented her. However, it wasn't enough to kill her. She was a vampire,immortal... That's the worst part. If she died she wouldn't feel her pain. Even though I just looked at her, I could feel her pain. The blood was on all over her body and her wounds were the worst and most severe injuries that I'd ever seen. Underneath that skin, I knew there were many broke bones. I doubted anyone would recognize her. Edward really was savage. The blond woman behind him walking gracefully was incredibly beautiful. From her gesture an expression I could tell that she didn't me. She gave me the hateful look. Maybe it was because I knew their secret,that they were vampires. The girls made me feel ugly. I was nothing compared to them. They had everything that all women dream. One of the girls had strawberry blond was approaching Edward and his face lighted up. She was smiling at him.

I didn't think that girl and Edward were just "friends". Wow, I couldn't believe I was involved with a crazy vampire and his friends. I hoped Edward kept his promise to not hurt me. I was tensed, I couldn't eased myself. Edward sensed my uneasiness and gave me a questioning gaze.

The big asked to Edward "Eddie, is this the kitten that you're talking about?" I peered at Edward.

I narrowed my eyes at Edward. He shrugged and answered "Yes, she is."

"Edward, like what you've requested we brought Aro's mate, Athenodora.." The brown haired vampire said.

I glanced at Edward, he was grinning. "Thanks!" He exclaimed.

Then he walked like a predator approached its prey. I saw Athenodora's body was shivering. Edward observed her for awhile. He sighed and inquired "Is it true Aro killed Carlisle and Esme?"

She looked away from Edward and didn't say a word, It infuriated him.

"Answer!" Yelled Edward.

"Yes. They wouldn't tell him where you were, so he killed them as a warning and he wanted you to suffer because you left us." Answered Athenodora.

Edward growled and ran his fingers through his messy hair.

"Emmet, you know what to do with her." He said calmly.

"Yep. Of course I do, don't worry. Rose!" Said Emmet (known otherwise as the big guy...literally) excitedly and Edward smiled at him. I know perfectly what the two of them meant. Emmet and a woman called Rose drag her somewhere and I turned my gaze away. Edward finally turned to me again.

"Bella, they're my friends that I told you before. This is Jasper... " He pointed the blond man Oh, the blond man was Jasper. He looked uncomfortable, but I didn't see why...

"It's a pleasure to meet you." said Jasper.

"Thanks, nice to meet you too."

I noticed the vampire girl that reminded me of pixie or Alice, tightened her grip on Jasper.

"Hi, Bella!

Then moved on to Demetri, Roselie (the blond girl).

"And, I'd like to introduce Tanya..." His expression was unreadable.

"Hi, I'm Tanya...Edward's girlfriend." She extended her hand and we shook hands. So, she was his girlfriend? _Well, they looked perfect together, but we never know how their relationship really is... Why am I thinking about it? It's obviously none of my business._

"Look, guys I have to drive Bella home. I will be back soon."

"Bye, everyone." It was really awkward. I felt relieved I could get out of this place right now.

We walked towards the shiny silver Volvo. Of course he could afford it, he had more than enough time to earn money . The entire ride was quiet and tense. I didn't dare to say anything to him right now, he was not in a good mood.

I was glad I got home after all I experienced today. "Bella..." Edward said. What could he possibly want now?

"What?"

"Tomorrow I'm picking you up tomorrow at 9 am. I want you to be ready when I arrive. Don't tell anyone about our deal,otherwise you would be sorry. Oh,Bella,one more thing. Don't ever think of escaping from me." After he said that, he disappear and I heard his car leaving my driveway. I hoped I have the strength to do this so it would be over soon. I was exhausted now, I wish I was dreaming and when I woke up it would be over.

_AN : I posted a new story called "New Year Eve", it's a one-shot. Here's the summary:_

_Edward cheated on Bella. She decided to end the marriage. After 1 year,she lived a miserable life. Will that change om the new year eve? __**One-shot **__Rated M for abuse_

_Yes,it's rated M,but there's no lemon. I rated it M for abuse. The abuse is not too violent or brutal. Just to be safe,I'm not sure if it would be suitable to be rated T. It's my apology to you for not updating quickly and keeping you waiting... XD_

_Elga_


End file.
